Chanson de douleurs
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Plusieurs poèmes de Zoro et Sanji  tristes et parlant souvent de la mort d'un de nos deux chéris u-u
1. Chapter 1

Sous la pluie et la douleur

tu diras ces mots

Trois simples mots

Deux minimes syllabes

Une seule définition

_Je t'aime_

Ils renferment l'âme du monde, de la vie

_Je t'aime_

Un jour

Tu entendras une chanson mélancolique

Qui chante tes joies, tes peines, ta douleur

Enfermée dans tes larmes tu la crieras,

Cette chanson d'amour

Cette chanson

Si simple

Mais si compliquée à la fois

_Je t'aime_

Tu les trouvaient anodins

Mais c'est maintenant,

Ce moment,

Où tu pleure pour lui,

Pour ces cheveux blonds que tu ne verra plus se balancer au rythme des combats,

Pour ces yeux qui reflétaient l'océan entier,

Pour ces paroles âpres qui ne cachaient que de la tendresse,

Tu voie cette plaie béante,

Tu vois ton capitaine te rejoindre

Il pleure

Plus que toi,

Mais ta douleur est plus grande

Tu le vois ainsi

Tu veut le rejoindre

Tu t'apprête à prendre ton katana blanc

Celui de Kuina

Tu le rejoindras

En même temps que ta promesse se briseras (ho une rime!)

Ton capitaine te retiens la main

Tu n'as plus la force de résister

Tu pleure,

Tu regrette

Et comme une dernière chanson pour l'accueillir dans la mort

Tu chante ce chant de joies et de peines.

_"Je t'aime!"_

_(sanglots de la part de l'auteure qui... pleure devant ces propres fics?)_

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui l'auraient pas compris c'est Zoro qui pleure pour Sanji qui est mort (Haaaaa j'ai tué Sanji! Quelle abomination! *l'auteure vas se pendre auprès de ses amies les reviews*)<p>

_Message de répondeur: C'est le répondeur de Akuma! Elle est partie se pendre et pendant ce temps moi je vous dis bonjours, review? review? (c'est pour que vous mettiez 2 fois plus de Review! (quelle explication foireuse -")) Et au revoir mes chtinoux!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Douleur._

Tu ne sens que ça.

Un homme a appuyé sur une gâchette.

Et par la même occasion, t'enlever la vie.

Tu vois quelqu'un courir vers toi

Tu tends la main.

_Rouge._

Tu ne vois que ça.

Rouge comme le sang qui s'échappe de toi

Au même rythme que ta vie.

Doucement

Tu t'endors

_Vert._

Comme les cheveux de ton amant

Vert ta raison de vivre

Vert comme les feuilles nouvelles

Les feuilles ne repousserons pas sans soleil

Tu ouvre les yeux

_Bleu._

Comme les larmes qui coulent sur le visage de ton amant

Bleu comme cet océan sur lequel tu ne navigueras plus

Bleu comme ce ciel qui disparait peu à peu

Te battre est devenu inutile.

Tu abandonnes

_Pensées._

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir oublié?"

Tu pense,

Tu doutes

Puis tu prends conscience

Il est trop tard

La mort t'as emporté

_"Zoro"_

* * *

><p><em>Et voila encore un poème où Sanji meurt (ça deviens une manie chez moi -") C'est plus ou moins le même évènement que le dernier sauf du coté de Sanji. Voila je remercie tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Notre vie pourrais se résumer par des couleurs:

Vert pour mes cheveux si particuliers,

Or pour les tiens, ceux que j'aime tant.

Orange pour le soleil couchant où nous nous sommes révélés,

Bleu pour tes yeux ou je pourrais me plonger.

Mais le rouge,

Viens tout gâcher.

Il se répands sur ton corps,

Colore tes cheveux,

Brouille tes yeux,

Tache ta peau.

_Je hais le rouge!_

Il jaillit de cette plaie

Béante.

Il t'arrache ta vie,

Cette vie, si précieuse à mes yeux.

_Je hais le rouge!_

Et si le rouge t'emmène,

Il m'emmèneras avec toi.

Je perce ma peau,

Pour me faire là même plaie que toi.

Tu me regardes,

Effrayé

Par la mort,

qui t'attends.

Nous partirons

Vers elle.

_Je hais le rouge!_

L'amour

Est bien compliqué

Mais il est toujours

Tinté de sang

_Le rouge m'emporte..._

* * *

><p>Voilà un 3eme poème! Je suis vraiment désolée pour Lune sanglante mais je suis bloquée... Mais j'ai profité des 8 heures de bus (vivi Trèves c'est loin...) Pour faire plusieurs poèmes. Alors du coup je tue Sanji un nombre incalculable de fois xD (3 fois Sanji et 2 fois Zoro sur Fanfic) Alors, soyez gentils: Laissez des reviews pour motiver l'auteure! *yeux larmoyants de chien battu* <em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4

Dis Zoro,

Pourquoi le sort

S'acharne-il sur nous?

Il nous sépare,

Nous fais souffrir,

Et nous tiraille

dès que nous ne nous voyons pas.

Et quand

On se retrouve,

Un soulagement sans norme

Se répands dans nos veines.

Et rien qu'être ensemble,

Semble être un miracle.

Alors,

Pourquoi

Du sang,

se répands-il sur moi?

Et ce liquide rouge

Non content

de m'enlever ma vie,

T'arrache aussi la tienne.

Le sort,

Est vraiment

_Cruel._

* * *

><p>Et encore un poème avec Sanji qui meurt! (yeah! C'est fête!) Je sait que j'ai le droit de me pendre... Me manque juste une corde... xD Donc je remercie ceux et celles qui me review (ça me fais trop plaisir :B) Et je finirais Lune sanglante! Promis! Je vais juste prendre un peut (beaucoup!) de temps... Vous m'excuserez?<p>

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit/après midi et mangez du citron! (lemon... Miam!)_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not real,

But you are.

I need to kiss you.

But I can't.

I can only wait for you.

I want you completely for me.

It's too late,

I'm dead

And you are alive

This is the difference

Between you and me

All the difference.

_I need You!_

**~Traduction~**_  
><em>

Je ne suis pas réel,

Mais tu l'es.

J'ai besoin de t'embrasser.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux que t'attendre.

Je te veux entièrement pour moi.

C'est trop tard,

Je suis mort,

Et tu es vivant.

C'est la différence,

Entre toi et moi.

Toute la différence.

_J'ai besoin de toi!_

* * *

><p><em>Voila un poème en anglais, ça m'a pris d'un coup comme ça! O_O J'ai fais la traduc' en dessous mais bon le coté poétique passe à la trappe... Dites-moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe! J'ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis nulle en anglais xD<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

Quand j'ai reçu cette lettre  
>J'ai ressenti un profond espoir<br>Comme si c'était le seul moyen de savoir  
>Si tu m'aimais.<br>J'ai beau t'avoir vu dans le lit d'un autre  
>J'ai continué a espérer<br>Que ce que tu me disais était vrai  
>Mais je l'ai ouverte<p>

C'était la chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire

L'amour n'est pas sans défauts  
>Je viens à peine de le comprendre<br>Alors que tout le monde sais déjà

_Ouvrir la porte, se réfugier derrière_  
><em>S'effondrer, pleurer sans retenues<em>  
><em>C'est dur, dur dur!<em>  
><em>La mort arrangera-elle les choses?<em>  
><em>no,no,no,no...<em>

Pourquoi cette pluie se réfugie sur moi?  
>Et au lieu de me glacer les os<br>Elle me glace le cœur  
>Comment ce simple mot peux-il tuer quelqu'un?<br>Pourquoi cette lettre m'as tellement détruit?

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_  
><em>Qu'importe que nous soyons deux hommes!<em>  
><em>Qu'importe que la distance nous sépare!<em>  
><em>Qu'importe cette pluie qui me glace!<em>  
><em>Reviens moi!<em>  
><em>Now, now, now...<em>

J'entends un souffle  
>Souffle de vie ou de mort?<br>Dois-je relever la tête?  
>Ou rester mourir ici?<br>Pourquoi ai-je tellement envie de rester ici?  
>On me force à relever la tête.<br>Qui est c'est homme sans visage?  
>Que sont les objets attachés à sa ceinture?<br>Quelle est cette voix qui dis ce nom?  
>Et quel est ce nom?<br>Pourquoi me perturbe-il autant?  
>Cet homme que je ne connais pas.<p>

_Qui est-tu? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de te connaitre?_  
><em>Pourquoi cette montre cassée me reviens en mémoire?<em>  
><em>Pourquoi cette tristesse m'envahis?<em>  
><em>Pourquoi cette homme me fais-il tant d'effet?<em>  
><em>Why? Why? Why? Why?<em>

**-Sanji?**

Zoro?

* * *

><p>Et encore un! A force vous devez vous demander si je suis pas SM u_u Sinon bah... Pour métamorphose, la suite avance, doucement mais elle avance.<p>

Vous avez peu etre pas compris ce que ce poème veux dire (nan sans blagues! u_u) mais vous savez quoi? Je vous le dirais pas! :P C'est quand même mieux d'imaginer une happy end nan?

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Cette douleur me lancine

Cette douleur me fascine

Mais pourquoi?

Elle ne fais que me détruire.

Et toi qui me demande si ça va,

Et moi qui réponds que oui en souriant,

Continuerais-je longtemps à être un lâche?

Car le fruit de notre union

Sera sans doutes remplis de pépins.

Alors je préfère rester lâche

Et attendre que la mort nous réunisse

C'est une vue bien morbide

Mais je veux éviter ton désespoir

Surtout si c'est par ma faute.

_I'm nothing for you_

_And you are all for me._

_This is you and me._

* * *

><p>Et encore un poème! Je l'ai écris dans le train donc il n'est pas particulièrement triste (pourquoi le train as-il une influence sur mes écrits? o.O) mais j'aime bien ^^" J'aimerais aussi dire que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire pendant les vacances donc le prochain chapitre de métamorphose as juste un peu avancé. Je ne sais pas quand je vais le terminer donc soyez patients, il arriveras bien un jour ou l'autre!<p>

En attendant, bonne année à tous et à toutes!


	8. Chapter 8

Je veux retourner en arrière

Effacer les quelques lettres qui forment cette phrase

Non pas à cause de ce que j'ai dis

Mais à cause de ce que je ne peux pas dire

Je me replie sur moi même

Comme si cela avait une quelconque influence sur ma situation

Puis

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre

Puis se referme

Un poids sur mon matelas

Un corps qui se colle contre le mien

Je reste les genoux contre le torse

Tentant de cacher mes larmes qui coulent sans arrêt

Tu te penches sur moi,

Tu me chuchotes des mots à l'oreille

Je n'entends rien

Je ne veux rien entendre

Je ne peux plus tenir

Les mots coulent à flot de ma bouche

Tels des larmes, impossibles à arrêter

Je dis tout

Je ne cherche même pas d'excuse à cette vérité

J'y ai déjà trop pensé

Je sens ton regard dégouté sur moi

Hais-moi si tu veux

Je ne sentirai plus rien désormais.

Un corps qui se décolle du mien

Un poids s'enlève de mon matelas

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre

Puis se referme

Je suis désormais seul.

* * *

><p>Alors vous en dites quoi? :3 Je sais, je publie plus trop ces derniers temps mais je suis assez occupée par mes cours etc... . D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas beaucoup de motivation pour continuer métamorphose alors cette fic est en pause pour le moment, gomen! Mais je suis actuellement sur deux OS (mais comme je me connais il y a 1 chance sur 10 que je les abandonnes pas... U_U)<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et... Reviews? :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Musique à écouter en lisant: "PERVERSITY" de Kaito .com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=SZHgwUHZJh4**

Cet enfant devant moi

Il pleure la perte de ses parents

La mort de son père, mon meilleur ami

La mort de sa mère, ma pire ennemie

Dans cette carcasse de voiture calcinée.

Alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi, après deux ans de souffrance je me sens libéré?

Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis tombé amoureux de lui

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'attrister de sa mort

Es-ce donc ça, l'amour?

Tout craindre pour la personne qu'on aime

Et se soulager de sa mort?

Et cet enfant qui pleure devant moi

Je n'arrive même pas à éprouver de la miséricorde pour lui

Ai-je donc perdu tout sentiment?

Et...

Pourquoi le monde me semble-il si flou?

Et les larmes de cet enfant qui ne cessent de couler

Que m'aperçois soudainement

Que mon seul souvenir de lui

Est cet enfant.

Il a les mêmes traits que son père

Je m'accroupis devant lui

Et sèche ses larmes du revers de la main

Puis je le prends dans mes bras

Pour me rendre compte que j'avais oublié d'avoir mal

Pour lui.

* * *

><p>Bon ce poème est -comme d'habitude vous me direz- incompréhensible mais si vous voulez savoir le fond de l'histoire, vous pouvez toujours le demander dans la review ou me laisser un MP ^^<p> 


End file.
